


You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

by gh0steses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, because i have no answer, do i wanna tag all the kinky shit......., hes also a bi disaster, kaguras mouth is filthy, please dont ask why this happened, side of naohibi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: Amane had vehemently insisted Kagura attend, to “clear his whole evening, if he must, because it isvery,veryimportant that he shows up.”





	1. Kagura's a Gay Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarineCamelias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineCamelias/gifts).



> if you havent seen tom holland's lip sync battle. https://youtu.be/1i5DEipIWh4?t=1m42s youre welcome and its the context of this  
> blame marinecamelias and another one of my friends for this they enabled me  
> gifted to her cause its HER FAULT. she also wrote an answer to this so. Read It  
> half wanted to make this smut but ive been writing since 8 am, didnt proofread, and its 11 now and i wanna Do Things. maybe one day. maybe later today

"Come on, it'll be worth it, won't it?” Amane taunts, raising an eyebrow as Ragna considers his request. “Don't make me do something drastic to make this happen.”

“…Fine.” Ragna turns to walk away, wondering what exactly he just agreed to do.

-

It was no secret that Amane had staged a show at an upscale theater in Wadatsumi to “showcase the talents of Ikaruga;” though anyone who knew him knew that it was purely for his own amusement. People were talking about it all over the place and Amane ended up swamped with auditions, even though most failed under his scrutiny. He had vehemently insisted Kagura attend, to “clear his whole evening, if he must, because it is _very,_ **_very_ ** _important_ that he shows up.” What he didn't expect, however, was to be sat backstage and made to wait for about half of the show. He didn't see why he _had_ to be there; he'd rather be home spending time with Ragna, who he hadn't seen all day. He sort of started to zone out at some point; the dancing was good and all, and there were some pretty cute girls, but it wasn't really his thing.

About an hour in, Amane elbows Kagura in the side fairly hard, hissing, “Pay attention!” and gesturing to the stage. All he saw was a bunch of umbrellas open, obscuring whoever was onstage. The applause for the last act- Makoto’s- fades, the curtain rises, and a song from _god_ knows when starts playing. Kagura wonders how and where Amane even found it. Then, the umbrellas close, revealing what he assumes are the backup dancers (Hibiki is among them, which is _baffling_ ,) who move aside, revealing-

“Holy shit.”

Ragna walks forward, bedecked in shorts (that are absolutely unfairly short) and a backless halter top made of what appears to be latex, sheer tights, and heels. Kagura’s astonished he's even here in the first place, as performing has never seemed to be his thing, and wants to know how Amane convinced him to go through with whatever is about to happen, much less wear what he's wearing. But he isn't about to complain, as he sits up, now definitely interested. Then he starts dancing and Kagura's ability to think critically and form coherent sentences has gone out the window. The way he moves as he mouths the words is completely entrancing, as well as unexpected. It’s surprising how into it he is; he’s giving it his all, rather than begrudgingly obliging to do whatever Amane choreographed. Kagura's jaw _drops_ , and he wants to know what he did to deserve this so he can do it again. The crowd seems to enjoy it as much as he does, as they cheer, clearly more hyped that they were for some of the other performances. Ragna’s movements are more fluid than anyone could reasonably expect, especially for wearing heels; effortlessly dropping to the floor and moving his hips in a way that should be added to his bounty because there's no way it could be legal. Kagura has no idea where the hell Ragna learned to move like that, or who gave him the right to look so _good_ in drag, but- _oh god is he_ **_grinding_ ** _on that umbrella_ . Kagura swears Ragna looked at him when he did it, too. He can't stop his face from turning bright red, nor the acute pang of arousal that runs down his spine. This is completely unfair. In the back of his mind, Kagura manages to scrape together enough brain cells to form a cohesive thought and assume that Naoto’s probably here as well since Hibiki is, and that the poor kid has a nosebleed by now, not that he could blame him. Calling this impressive (or hot) would be a vast understatement. He almost wishes he was in the crowd so he could see better, but his ~~dick~~ brain would explode. During what appears to be the bridge, Ragna moves further back on the stage and rain starts coming down from the top of the stage (what all did Amane have this place rigged to do?! Then again, leave it to him to be this dramatic.) To his annoyance, Kagura’s view is sort of obstructed by the backup dancers, but he can still see Ragna pretty clearly, which is better than nothing. As the song ends, Ragna does a ~~extra as hell~~ flip onto his back stays on the floor until the curtain falls. In Kagura’s opinion, it’s too soon; he could've watched that all night, even though what must've been three minutes felt like an eternity. The crowd roars and Ragna stands, shaking the water from his hair, followed by everyone else. Kagura leans back in his chair, putting his hands on his face and trying to mentally recover from the images that are now definitely burned into his retinas.

He doesn't realize Ragna’s approached him until something jabs him in the stomach. Moving a hand to look at him, Kagura sees it was the end of his umbrella. “You good there?”

“Babe, you just tried to _kill_ me,” Kagura says into his hands, dragging them down his face, which still burns.

“See? I told you it would be fine,” Amane adds cheerfully, resting his head on the back of his hand.

Ragna scowls, face turning pink. “ _You_ just wanted to see me do all that shit. It ain't happenin’ again,” he mutters.

“So did he-” Amane jabs a thumb in Kagura’s direction, “-and you don't seem to mind that.”

Sputtering for a moment, Ragna’s jaw sets.  “You- Cause he hasn't tried to force me to _dance_ before like some kinda creep!” he shouts, seriously considering whacking Amane with his umbrella for a second.

“Can we go home…” Kagura interjects, still slouched in his chair, clearly checking Ragna out. His outfit and the fact that he's soaking wet are doing Kagura no favors. He's suddenly very thankful for the belt obfuscating his crotch. 

“I'm ready to go whenever you are,” Ragna responds nonchalantly, tossing Amane his umbrella. He's as antsy to get home as Kagura is, but it's not like he's about to act like that in front of Amane. Kagura's on his feet almost instantly, wrapping his arm around Ragna's waist and hurriedly saying goodbye to Amane and leading Ragna away. “God damn, have at least a little decency, you insatiable bastard.”

“Hey, if I was the one dancing like that, you'd be ready to go too.” That, Ragna can't argue.


	2. Encore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly? i dont know what happened here. accidentally wrote 3000 very halfassed words of probably-too-gay bullshit. have that i guess. this whole thing is an awful mess im sorry u have to look at it i wanted it to be Done  
> sorry to anyone i know personally who reads this  
> im legally required to leave

It's no surprise to Ragna when Kagura shoves him back against the door once they're home. “I'm surprised you didn't start mackin’ on me in front of everyone,” he says with a laugh, taking a step forward to press his body to Kagura’s and wrapping his arms around his neck. Kagura doesn't hesitate to feel him up, appreciating the tightness of his shorts a little more than he should- but he can't help it, they fit perfectly. Arousal swells between Ragna’s thighs when Kagura squeezes his ass, pressing him to the door again and kissing him fiercely. Grasping the sides of Kagura’s shirt, Ragna tries to grind against him to not much avail due to the belt separating their hips.

Kagura pulls away (Ragna notices lipstick transferred from his lips to Kagura’s) to trail kisses down Ragna’s neck, sliding a hand between his legs. A soft sigh slips from Ragna’s lips as he tilts his head to give Kagura access to the smooth expanse of his neck. “If I started, I wouldn't have been able to stop. Not sure how much you’d appreciate getting railed in front of most of Ikaruga.”

"Fuck, you really don't have any shame at all,” Ragna tries to will some annoyance into his voice, but he can't muster it; what was intended to be a derisive statement instead becoming a needy complaint. He rolls hips against Kagura’s hand, groaning as he melts back against the door. As Kagura sucks a mark onto his skin, Ragna acknowledges the fact that he isn't going to be able to keep up his front for much longer. Ever since he set foot on that stage, he was anticipating how Kagura would tear him apart once they got home. Frustrating Kagura was his singular motivation for every sway of his hips and provocative pose, and to say he was successful would be an understatement. Now he's past ready to reap his reward.

“Says the one who was grinding on an umbrella in front of hundreds of people, dressed like a total slut,” Kagura murmurs lowly, lips pressed against Ragna’s ear. Ragna gasps at the feeling of Kagura’s breath washing over his skin, taking fistfuls of Kagura’s shirt as he withers in desire. Breathing a soft laugh, Kagura presses his body flush against Ragna’s, trying to move his hands under his shirt even though the tightness of the garment makes it nigh impossible. “You like being called that?” It isn't something Ragna wants to admit, but his begrudging, affirmative sigh is music to Kagura’s ears. “It's true,” he purrs, pulling at Ragna’s shirt so that it snaps back down on his skin. “I'm sure I'm not the only one you got all hot and bothered. Kinda jealous _everyone_ got to see you like that.”

“It was all for you, though,” Ragna says shakily, beginning to undo Kagura’s belts. He's honestly not sure how much longer he's willing to wait because the heat simmering beneath his skin is too much to handle. Then again, Kagura running his mouth so much is a sure sign he's excited, which can only be a good thing. “How else do you think Amane would've talked me into doing all that?”

“You've got a point there. I'm flattered, sweetheart.” He presses a chaste kiss to Ragna’s lips. “Want me to hurry up?”

“Obviously,” Ragna hisses, trying to follow as Kagura begins to walk to their room, but his legs wobble unsteadily as he tries to take a step. “Kagura… I can't walk for shit in heels.”

Given what he was doing earlier, Kagura begs to differ. “But you sure as hell can dance in them without turning an ankle,” he says with an eye roll as he comes back to pick him up. He throws Ragna over his shoulder, earning fewer grumbles of protest than he expected. “At least you look sexy in ‘em. I'd let you step on me,” Kagura says with a laugh. He wouldn't. Probably? He's not sure if that was a joke or not, now that he thinks about it. Ragna’s tempted to jab one of his heels into Kagura’s stomach for the remark, but decides against it and takes the compliment.

Pinning Ragna on the bed beneath him, Kagura sits on his hips, picking up were Ragna had left off undressing him. Ragna runs his hands up Kagura’s now bare torso, but Kagura takes his hands and holds his wrists down on either side of his head, leaning down to kiss what of Ragna’s chest is exposed. He tries to undo the buttons on Ragna’s shirt, getting fed up after a second and opting instead to rip it open.

“…Kagura,” Ragna mutters in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It _unzips_.” This isn't the first time something's been ripped off in a lustful frenzy. It probably isn't going to be the last, either.

Kagura blinks, stopping to actually process that statement. “…Whoops.” He nips Ragna’s sternum, pushing the remnants of his shirt out of the way. A soft gasp parts Ragna's lips when Kagura’s tongue caresses his nipple, tracing around it sensuously. Ragna presses his lips together to keep from making noise as he nips and sucks at it, hands roving over Ragna’s thighs and stomach and bringing a wave of tension along with them. With an air of triumph, Kagura gives its twin the same treatment before giving Ragna a sizable love bite in the middle of his chest and pulling him into his lap. “You don't know how much I wanna rip these _damn_ shorts in half too,” Kagura groans as Ragna ruts against his thigh, discarding what used to be Ragna’s shirt. “…but I wanna see you in them again.” Throwing his arms around Kagura’s neck, Ragna kisses him fervently. When Kagura shoves his hands down the back of Ragna’s shorts, he's surprised to be met with silky fabric. He breaks their kiss, eyeing Ragna curiously. Hastily pulling his shorts and tights off, Kagura's face dusts with pink as he gapes in silence, heart pounding so hard he can hear his blood roaring in his ears.

Thin, lacy lavender panties barely restrain Ragna’s erection. He doesn't bother trying to mask his smug grin. “I'm assuming you like them?” Seeing Kagura Mutsuki actually at a complete loss for words, even for a second, is definitely a first. Especially since, from his expression alone, it looks like he's struggling to fully wrap his brain around what he's seeing. It actually kind of surprises Ragna; he didn't know Kagura could really _get_ flustered at all, much less to the degree that he can't speak. There must be some terrible things going through that dirty mind of his. “Don't get a nosebleed on me, now.”

Kagura blushes a little darker at the look Ragna’s giving him and he has to fight off the urge to shudder as a wave of lust filled thoughts assaults his mind for probably the hundredth time tonight, making his cock throb painfully. One day, Ragna’s seriously going to be the death of him. It makes him acutely aware of how few layers are keeping him from indulging in Ragna’s body and how badly he's been suffering since he laid eyes on Ragna in that outfit. “H-hey, shut up…” he mutters, mouth suddenly dry. He has the sudden itch to actually _check_ to make sure his nose isn't bleeding. “Amane’s idea?”

“Nope,” Ragna replies, feeling the slightest bit proud of himself. It's obscenely satisfying to know that he's capable of bringing _Colonel Kagura Mutsuki_ to his knees. Mentally, at least. Probably physically as well, if he tried hard enough. “All mine. Thought you'd appreciate it.” He spreads his legs the slightest bit, amused by how much needier the look Kagura casts his way gets. The level of restraint he's demonstrating is unprecedented. “Looks like I was right.”

Kagura’s had enough images of Ragna burned into his memory tonight alone to drive him crazy for months. He's impressed by how Ragna seems to have pulled out all the stops just for him. Impressed, and incredibly turned on. “Of course I do.” Dragging Ragna closer, Kagura kisses him roughly, teasing Ragna’s tongue and biting his lip when he pulls away. “God, I wanna fuck you until you can't _think_ anything but my name,” he all but growls, relishing how Ragna clings to him.

“Then do it,” Ragna says, eyes gleaming with defiance as he fixes his salacious gaze on Kagura. _Finally_ \- this has dragged on far longer than he expected, not that he hates it. It's just that he was expecting something much more… expedient.

Kagura pretends to consider it for a second. He's had his mind made up since they left the theater. “Mmm… Only if you beg. You were _torturing_ me out there earlier,” he murmurs, pushing Ragna down. “It's only fair that I do the same, right?”

“No…” Ragna whines sullenly, wrapping his limbs around Kagura and burying his face in his neck. Frankly, it wouldn't take much to make him beg at this point; it's just embarrassing. “Kagura, come on.”

“It's not hard,” Kagura taunts, shifting to kiss his way down Ragna’s torso. “You give me what I want, I give you what you want. I'm playing fairer than _you_ have been.”

While this is true, Ragna doesn't want to let Kagura reduce him to a begging mess so easily. “You've gotta make me then.”

“We both know I can. _Or_ I could just stop.” Kagura has to suppress a smug smirk when Ragna whines in dissent, squirming as he traces his lips up his thigh. “I could.”

“You won't,” Ragna mutters bitterly, narrowing his eyes. He knows Kagura better than that. Walking away from something sexual is almost alarmingly unusual for him.

A nip to the inside of Ragna’s thigh makes him jump. “Wanna bet? If it means getting back at you, I just might,” Kagura says between kisses, nuzzling dangerously close to Ragna’s erection. The half coherent mumbles of disapproval Ragna gives only serve to egg Kagura on. Realistically, he won't- there's no way in hell he _could_ , really,- but the threat seems to be believable enough for Ragna, so he rolls with it. “Either tell me what you want, or I'm going back to catching up on paperwork.”

Ragna crows a laugh, covering his face with one hand. The day he actually goes through with that is the day hell freezes over. “Now I _know_ you're fuckin’ with me.”

Leaning his head against Ragna’s thigh, Kagura can't keep himself from laughing a little as well. Ragna’s laugh is infectious. “Humor me for sec, would ya? At least _pretend_ you could take that seriously.” He drops his head to kiss Ragna’s arousal through his panties, making his giggling fit dissolve into a heated sigh. So much for playing fair. When he glances down to see what Kagura’s doing, Ragna’s face reddens as he watches him slide his panties down his thighs with his teeth. Ragna whines in the back of his throat when Kagura's tongue runs up his length, fisting the sheets. “Beg for me, baby,” Kagura coos, stroking him slowly, smirking smugly at the way Ragna writhes and pants. He takes Ragna’s tip into his mouth, sucking harshly and flicking his tongue over it, making Ragna arch and give a satisfying, breathy whimper as his hand tangles itself in Kagura’s hair. Releasing him with a lewd pop, Kagura slows his hand. “I'll keep at this until you do.”

This is a fact that Ragna definitely can't deny and would gladly accept if not for the fact that he wants more and there's no way Kagura would let him finish. “Fine, fine, just fuck me already,” Ragna says hurriedly, fingers tightening in Kagura’s hair.

“No can do. You know that isn't how you beg, babe.” Kagura sits up to remove Ragna’s panties completely, leaning over him to take the lube from the nightstand. Ragna's face reddens when he sees it in Kagura’s hand, shuddering at the embarrassing way his body practically buzzes in anticipation of what's to come. Kagura can say with confidence that Ragna’s nearing his breaking point just by the pleading look Ragna gives him. He resumes his place between Ragna’s legs, prodding at his entrance.

Ragna shudders as Kagura presses his middle and ring fingers into him, leaning down to kiss his collarbone as his fingers pump in and out of Ragna roughly. He whines weakly when Kagura’s slicked digits curl into him, pressing against his prostate. “Kagura-!” he manages to choke between gasps, legs quivering while he presses his hips down on Kagura’s fingers in an attempt to find more friction. The sudden pleasure is overwhelming. “ _Fuck_ ,” Ragna moans, prompting Kagura to lift his head to give him an inquisitive and self satisfied look. “Okay, I give- please hurry up. You're gonna kill me.”

“A little more?” Kagura coaxes, scissoring his fingers. “That's still not _all_ you've got.”

Throwing his arms around Kagura’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss, Ragna moans against his lips. “ _Please_ , Colonel,” he coos, playfully exaggerating his needy tone of voice until Kagura presses against his prostate harder at the pet name and it becomes real. “Oh- fuck me, please, I _need_ it.”

“How could I say no to that?” Especially when Ragna just called him that. It drives him _crazy_ , but he’d prefer to have some kind of handle on himself right now. Kagura sits up to take off his pants, enjoying the exceedingly needy look Ragna casts his way as the last of his clothes join the rest on the floor. Turning Ragna on his side, Kagura grabs his pillow and places it beside Ragna’s head. “You might want that.”

Ragna doesn't get it, but wraps his arms around it nonetheless. “For…?”

“Biting, screaming into- whatever.” Kagura hooks his left leg beneath Ragna’s right, propping Ragna’s left leg on his left hip. “Now, you ready?”

Ragna feels like he's going to lose it if he doesn't get some kind of relief soon. “If you make me wait any longer, I'm gonna kick your ass,” he huffs, sulking as he buries the side of his face in the pillow.

“Yes, sir,” Kagura replies mockingly, easing into Ragna's slick hole. He kisses Ragna’s collarbone, both of them sighing in contentment when he bottoms out. Kagura wastes no time getting down to business, driving his hips into Ragna's in an almost aggressive manner; Ragna certainly doesn't mind, keening his name as a frisson of pleasure inches up his spine like ice cold fingers running up his back and he clutches the pillow close. “Aww, look at you. My cute boyfriend- mmhn, getting fucked senseless cause he couldn't resist being a tease.”

Taking a sharp breath, Ragna groans desperately as his hips grind down against Kagura’s in time with his thrusts. He curls around the pillow, mouth agape as he pants, face turning bright red. “Nnh- oh my god,” Ragna whimpers, nuzzling pillow when he tilts his hips at just the right angle for Kagura to graze his prostate. He's overcome by the sensation, tears almost forming in the corners of his eyes.

“What is it Ragna? Gonna come? Hmm? Gonna cream all over my thick cock?” Kagura taunts in a sultry tone, pulling Ragna's head back by his hair. The only response Ragna offers is a whine, prompting Kagura to pull out almost all the way. “I expect an answer, sunshine.”

Why does Kagura’s mouth have to be so damn filthy? Hearing him talk like that only brings Ragna closer to release. “ _Yes_ ,” he groans in frustration, biting his tongue to keep from having another pleased noise forced from him when Kagura snaps his hips forward even though it makes pleasure spark all throughout his body from the way he cants his hips in response to the movement. “Fuckin’ hell, babe…” Ragna breathes raggedly, clawing at the pillow so hard shredding it with his grimoire seems to be a reasonable possibility.

Well. That was quick. “Don't you dare,” Kagura murmurs lowly. “I can wait a minute if you need me to.” That's a statement he's not sure he can really follow through on, since it's hard to make himself stop. Ragna grunts in dissent, trying to move his hips down into Kagura’s. “You sure you don't need a second?” Kagura punctuates his question with a roll of his hips, coaxing a needy sigh from Ragna.

“Keep going…” Ragna pleads under his breath, biting his lip after to keep back impassioned moans. “Please.” He presses his hips into Kagura’s, pressing his face farther into the pillow to hide his embarrassment.

Slipping his arm between Ragna’s legs to hold his left leg up slightly in the crook of his arm, Kagura picks up his previous pace. He grunts softly when Ragna clenches around him from the sudden roughness, biting his lip. “Damn, babe,” he sighs, grinning at the heated look Ragna gives him. “You don't look like you could last another second.”

“I c-can too,” Ragna says between pants, trying to hold himself together, primarily out of spite. He swears softly, trying to keep still but unable to resist the friction moving his hips provides. “Uhn, shit- _Kagura,_ I'm…” The tight knot of tension in his hips is steadily unraveling and he wants nothing more than for it to snap completely.

While he isn't keen on letting on that he's close as well, Kagura's hips twitch erratically when Ragna tenses around him again. Moaning, his fingers tighten in Ragna’s hair. “Go ahead, sweetheart,” he says, voice strained slightly. Ragna has no qualms with his request, giving himself to blissful oblivion after a few more thrusts, burying his face in the pillow to bite it and clinging to it tightly. Kagura follows not long after, swearing under his breath as he comes. He takes a moment to catch his breath, suppressing a shudder when he leans down to kiss Ragna’s temple. “You good?”

Ragna mumbles a yes into his pillow as he tries to will himself to stop shaking. He exhales sharply as Kagura pulls out, lifting his head for a breath as Kagura untangles their legs. The empty feeling is decidedly dissatisfying. Sitting up to stretch, Ragna groans in pain, wiping the drool from his lips with the back of his hand. “Tomorrow's gonna suck. Worth it though.”

“Hope you've learned your lesson then,” Kagura says with a laugh, ruffling Ragna’s hair and moving closer to hold him. Ragna gives him a pointed look. “Kidding.” He absently strokes Ragna’s hair as he leans against his shoulder. “Do you wanna take a bath? You won't hurt as much tomorrow.”

Ragna snorts. “If you think we’d fit, go for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda wanna write some bath aftercare but.. lazy. maybe eventually. just realized this has 4204 words. 420. dunno if i can touch it again tbh


End file.
